Expect The Unexpected
by MoonGoddess1014
Summary: Author's Note: Hello everyone. Welcome back to my Sonny and Carly saga and the sequel to Will You Remember Me. From here on out this story is my idea alone and no more flashbacks which I know some people will enjoy. I hope everyone enjoys this story. ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. At The Beginning With You

**Expect The Unexpected**

By: MoonGoddess

Feedback: Note: Hello everyone. Welcome back to my Sonny and Carly saga. From here on out this story is my idea alone and no more flashbacks, which I know some people, will enjoy. I hope everyone enjoys this story. Feedback is appreciated.

**Chapter One - At The Beginning With You**

The next morning Carly woke up first and looked over at the man beside her. She smiled and remembered the night before. They had lost themselves in one another like never before, they were one body…one soul…united. She hoped this time it would last forever. As she continued to watch Sonny sleep he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the woman next to him.

Sonny: Good morning.

Carly: Hey you.

Sonny: What have you been doing?

Carly: Watching you.

Sonny: Why?

Carly: You look so peaceful when you are sleeping. It's nice.

Sonny: So, do you have anything special to do this morning?

Carly: Not a thing. I am all yours.

(Sonny put his arms around her and smiled. As they were about to kiss Carly's cell phone rang. Even though he didn't want to he let her so she could get her phone in case it was Michael.)

Carly: Hello.

Jax: Good morning.

Carly: Hi Jax, what's up?

Jax: I need to meet with you. Are you at home?

Carly: Actually no, I am at Sonny's.

Jax: I see. I guess we'll have to call you Mrs. Corinthos again.

Carly: We'll see. What was it that you needed?

Jax: Like I said I need to meet with you. But it can wait, this afternoon at the club?

Carly: Ok, how about three?

Jax: That's fine. See you then.

Carly: Bye.

(Carly hangs up the phone and lies back down in Sonny's arms. Once again as they were about to kiss the phone rang. This time it was Sonny's.)

Sonny: This better be important.

Benny: Good Morning Mr. Corinthos. I have set up the meeting with Tagliotti. 

Sonny: When?

Benny: Three this afternoon.

Sonny: Anything else?

Benny: I have heard from Mr. Lansing.

Sonny: And?

Benny: Twenty employees died and fifty-four were injured. 

Sonny: You're giving full benefits to the families.

Benny: Yes. This makes a total of fifty-six employees dead.

Sonny: I know. Are Jason and Ric on there way back?

Benny: They'll be back tomorrow morning.

Sonny: Alright.

(Sonny hangs up his phone and turns his attention back to Carly.)

Carly: What was that about?

Sonny: A couple of our warehouses were hit.

Carly: Oh god…Who?

Sonny: We don't know yet.

Carly: Should I be worried?

Sonny: I worry enough for the both us. I already have extra guards watching Michael and you. What did Jax want?

Carly: He wants to meet with me this afternoon.

Sonny: So that means you're free for the morning?

Carly: Yeah I guess it does.

(Sonny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. They kissed more passionately and then just held each other. After awhile Carly looked over to the clock, it was 1:00. She didn't want leave but knew she had to.)

Carly: I should get going.

Sonny: Stay with me.

Carly: I can't. I have to go home, shower, and change for my meeting.

Sonny: Will I see you tonight?

Carly: Of course. I'll come back around six.

Sonny: I'll be counting the minutes.

Carly: So will I.

(They kiss once more and then Carly reluctantly leaves. On the way she calls Bobbie at the hospital who can tell that she is happier than she has been in awhile. Carly asks her to watch Michael tonight because it was Leticia's night off and that she would be back in the morning. She went home, showered and got dressed for her meeting. Once she was ready she went to the club where Jax was waiting for her.)

Carly: Hi.

Jax: Well someone's happy.

Carly: I am. What was it you wanted to meet with me about?

Jax: Alexis and I are leaving Port Charles.

Carly: Why?

Jax: We both want to start a new life together.

Carly: Where are you going?

Jax: We're going to live in L.A. Alexis wants to be closer to Kristina and I want to be with Alexis. So much has happened here, we just need a fresh start. I wanted to meet with you to give you this.

(He hands her a piece of paper and Carly looks at it, then back him with a smile on her face.)

Carly: Full ownership of the club?

Jax: I'm not going to be here. This was your club from the start.

Carly: Thank you. It means a lot. If it weren't for you Club 101wouldn't exist.

Jax: I'm glad I could help.

Carly: I'm going to miss you.

Jax: I'll miss you too. I better go. Alexis and I have to pack we are going to look at houses.

Carly: I wish you both the best.

Jax: Same to you.

(Carly hugs Jax and he leaves. After he closes the door Carly smiles and looks at the document she is holding. She now owned her dream. For a couple hours Carly sat at her desk and began to make some plans for the club. She thought it was time to remodel. After working for a couple hours she decided to go back to the penthouse. When she got there Sonny wasn't home yet so she just walked around the penthouse and let it soak in that she was there. While Carly was at the penthouse, Sonny made his way to the No Name. Since Jason and Ric weren't back yet he brought Max and Tom with him. Tagliotti was already seated in the meeting room.)

Tagliotti: Mr. Corinthos.

Sonny: Tagliotti, did you think I wouldn't find out you were involved in my son's abduction?

Tagliotti: I'm not sure...

Sonny: Save it. Jason told me about his visit with you. You crossed a line this time. You worked with one of my enemies to steal my son.

Tagliotti: You're right. I did work with A.J. but it was not to anger you or begin a war. I was planning on returning Michael to you and killing A.J. myself.

Sonny: Listen to me Tagliotti. I want you out of my territory and away from my family or I will kill you myself. 

Tagliotti: You realize by killing me you risk...

Sonny: I know what I risk and I have already met with the other families. They agreed that you crossed the line. If you were to disappear they wouldn't even bat an eye.

Tagliotti: I see. Then I guess I have no choice. I will remove all of my business from your territory. 

Sonny: Good, next time we won't be meeting. Let's go.

(Sonny leaves and goes back to his office at the warehouse. He began looking through pictures of the two warehouses that burnt down. He wanted to find out who this person or persons were before it got to close to home. After a couple hours he decided to wait until Jason and Ric get back to really get into it and headed back to the penthouse. He was pleasantly surprised to see Carly sitting on the couch. As he entered the room she looked up and smiled. She immediately walked over and kissed him.)

Carly: I missed you.

Sonny: I missed you too.

Carly: I have wonderful news.

Sonny: What?

Carly: Jax wanted to meet with me today so that he could tell me he and Alexis are leaving town to start over in LA. So he wanted to sign over full ownership of the club to me.

Sonny: That's great.

(They looked into each others eyes and shared a kiss before sitting back down.)

Carly: So now that it is mine I was thinking…

Sonny: What?

Carly: Maybe we could own the club together.

Sonny: Are you sure?

Carly: Yes, I want to completely remodel and reopen it as ours.

Sonny: But it was your dream. I don't…

(Carly put a finger to his lips.)

Carly: You are my dream. This is a bonus.

Sonny: Then of course I want to own this club with you.

Carly: How was your meeting?

Sonny: It was ok. I was meeting with Tagliotti; he was A.J.'s contact here.

Carly: He was the one who…

Sonny: Yes.

(Carly got up in anger and began to pace)

Carly: That son of a bitch. He helped that…that…

(Sonny stood up and wrapped his arms around her to stop her from pacing.)

Sonny: Baby, it's over. Tagliotti has been warned and A.J. is gone. Now how about we forgot about the world for another night?

Carly: I think that sounds wonderful.

(They sat on the couch together and shared a scotch. Afterwards they went to the No Name for dinner. Carly brought Sonny back to the club and told him all about her ideas for it. He looked at her with such love as she told him about all the things she wanted to do. Afterwards they went back to the penthouse and sat on the balcony staring at the stars and holding one another. Once Sonny knew Carly was asleep he brought her up to bed.)


	2. New Players In Town

**Chapter Two - New Players In Town**

Sonny was the first to wake up and looked over at Carly. She was sleeping so peacefully he did not want to disturb her. He quietly got out of bed and put on his robe. He made his way downstairs and began to cook breakfast. Making mushroom omelets and bacon since he knew there would be comments about the healthy omelet. Just as he was about to bring breakfast up stairs his phone rang. He picked it up quickly and hoped it didn't wake Carly.

Sonny: Hello

Benny: Good Morning Sir, I wanted to let you know that Jason and Ric are on their way back.

Sonny: When will they be here?

Benny: They should be arriving later this morning.

Sonny: Have them meet with you when they get back to make sure everything is taken care of financially. Then I want you to begin showing Ric the insides of our operation. Send Jason to the warehouse to meet with me.

Benny: Ok. Bye.

Sonny: Bye.

(Sonny hung up the phone and picked up the tray of food. He walked upstairs and when he entered the bedroom Carly was just waking up. She looked over at him and smiled.)

Carly: Morning.

Sonny: Morning.

(He brought the food to the bed and sat down with her. She looked at the omelet and then looked back at him. He knew she would say something.)

Carly: I guess I will have to get used to healthy again.

Sonny (with a laugh): You never did before.

Carly: At least I get bacon too. Who called?

Sonny: Benny, he was letting me know that Jason and Ric are on their way back.

Carly: About Ric.  
Sonny: Yeah.

Carly: Are you sure about him?

Sonny: I don't trust him yet if that's what you mean. On the surface he looks squeaky clean. I still have Benny digging.

Carly: Do you think he could be behind…?

Sonny: I have thought about it. I don't think so though. So what are you doing today?

Carly: Well, I have to go to the club to start meeting with contractors.

Sonny: How about we use Leon?

Carly: Leon?

Sonny: Leon Summers, he was my contractor when I owned my night club. He still works for me once and awhile on warehouses. He can be trusted and we wouldn't have to go through the trouble of checking out everyone who is hired.

Carly: That sounds fine. Can you set up a meeting?

Sonny: Of course. Is one ok?

Carly: Yeah, after that I am going to go to the Brownstone to spend sometime with Michael.

Sonny: How is he after all the A.J. stuff and you disappearing?

Carly: I think he's ok. He is a strong boy just like his father.

Sonny: More like his mother.

(Carly smiled at him and began to eat breakfast.)

Carly: Does Leon do any kind of contracting?

Sonny: Yeah, why?

Carly: Well the Cottage has to be redone as well and I hired someone but I just figure why not have this guy do both.

Sonny: Sounds fine.

(Once they were done Carly took a shower and got dressed. As she was showering Sonny made the call to Leon to set up the meeting. Then he showered as well. They kissed good-bye and Carly stopped at the Brownstone to change before heading to the club. When she got there a tall man with blond hair and a brownish suit was waiting for her outside.)

Carly: Leon?

Leon: Ms. Corinthos.

Carly: Please call me Carly.

Leon: Ok.

Carly: Well follow me and we can get started.

(She brought him back to her office and they both sat down. Leon was the first to speak.)

Leon: Mr. Corinthos said you were looking to remodel.

Carly: Yes. I also own the second floor of this building and I would like to expand as well. 

Leon: That should be no problem. Any specific time frame?

Carly: I would like to reopen in three or four months.

Leon: That might be possible but it could take closer to five because Sonny had mentioned you want me to do your cottage that was damaged by a fire as well.

Carly: Yes, then five months is fine. When can you start?

Leon: I am just finishing up a job for the hospital. I could start next week.

Carly: Great. I will be around most of the time working with decorators as well.

Leon: I am sure it will be a pleasure working with you.

Carly: Likewise.

(They continued to talk and Carly showed him around the club and what her new vision for it was. She wanted a thirties modern look to the club. With a bigger bar and dance floor. She was also inquiring about the attached building and thinking of building a small restaurant off that but that was quite a ways off. As Carly was meeting with Leon, Sonny was at his office waiting for Jason. Who arrived about fifteen minutes after he did.)

Sonny: Anything new?

Jason: Both warehouse explosions were made to look like a freak accident, nothing concrete. I met with Juan while I was down there and he said there is talk of a new boss moving up this way.

Sonny: Who?

Jason: I am looking into it but no one knows his name.

Sonny: Think he could be the one?

Jason: I think so. From what I have found out it is a man and a woman. They have been buying up some of the abandoned piers in Florida but always have a middle man. They never meet face to face.

Sonny: They are going to a lot of trouble to stay hidden. What about Ric?

Jason: What about him?

Sonny: You think he is involved.

Jason: There is something about him that doesn't add up but I don't think he is the one blowing up the warehouses,

Sonny: What is it about him?

Jason: He seems to know more about you and your organization then he lets on? Before I left I heard Benny beginning to explain how things worked around here and nothing sounded new to him.

Sonny: Keep an eye on him. You better stick around here from now on in case anything else happens. I have a feeling I am going to need you.

Jason: Ok.

Sonny: You have a place to stay?

Jason: I'll find a place.

Sonny: Why don't you take the penthouse below mine?

Jason: Ok. Have you decided what to do with Alexis's yet?

Sonny: Not yet. She and Jax left town though.

Jason: When?

Sonny: Yesterday I guess. Jax wanted to meet with Carly so that he could give her full ownership of the club. Carly is meeting with Leon Summers right now so he can do the remodeling.

Jason: I bet she's excited.

Sonny: Can't sit down.

(Sonny and Jason continue to talk and set up new security measures to make sure nothing slips through the cracks. Sonny thinks about what Jason said to Ric and decided to have him watched a bit more closely. Ric would be working close with him and didn't want anyone getting close enough to hurt his family. Carly had ended her meeting with Leon and made her way back to the brownstone. Bobbie was home having a late lunch with Michael.)

Michael: Hi mommy.

Carly: Hi Mr. Man. How was school?

Michael: Good. Where have you been?

Carly: I was at daddy's and then at work.

Michael: Cool. Are you and daddy back together?

(Carly looked from Michael to Bobbie. She was expecting this question but not yet. She really didn't know where she and Sonny were. They loved each other but still had a long way to go. Bobbie smiled and quietly left the room giving her a daughter a we'll talk later look.)

Carly: Michael how about you come and sit with me.

Michael: Ok.

(Michael goes and sits on the couch with Carly.)

Carly: Your dad and I are back together.

Michael: Yay. Can we move in with him again? Am I going to get to see him everyday? Can…

Carly: Hold on Michael. Sonny and I are back together but we are not going to be living with him.

Michael: Why not?

Carly: Because your dad and I need to move slow and maybe someday we will live together again but not right now.

Michael: I don't understand.

Carly: I know honey. All you need to worry about is school and you're friends. Your daddy and I both love you and we will work it out. Now did you do your homework?

Michael: Not yet. Will you help me?

Carly: Of course. How about you go get it out and start I will be up after I talk to grandma.

Michael: Ok. Mom?

Carly: Yeah.

Michael: Are you going to be here when I wake up?

Carly: Of course I will. In fact we will have a special breakfast tomorrow just you and me.

Michael: Cool. 

(Michael kisses Carly on the cheek and runs upstairs. Carly goes into the kitchen to talk to Bobbie while she is doing dishes.)

Bobbie: So.

Carly: So what?

Bobbie: Are you and Sonny on the fast track again?

Carly: I don't know. I love him but I can't put Michael through a move and thinking he has his family back just to have it ripped apart again. I love Sonny so much but we still things to work through and trust to rebuild. 

Bobbie: Have you talked to him about this?

Carly: No.

Bobbie: Well he can't read your mind. He could be five steps ahead of you and he should know where you are.

Carly: You're right. I have to go help Michael with his homework.

Bobbie: Ok. I will be at the hospital after I finish up in here.

(Carly gave Bobbie a kiss and then went upstairs. While she was helping Michael she kept drifty to Sonny and wondered how this conversation would go. After they were finished with his homework, Michael took a bath and they watched cartoons until it was his bedtime. Carly tucked Michael in and went back downstairs. She was about to call Sonny when the phone rang.)

Carly: Hello.

Sonny: Hi.

Carly: Hey you. I was just about to call.

Sonny: How did your meeting go?

Carly: Great he is going to start next week on the club and he is going to hire a second pre Sonny approved crew for the cottage.

Sonny: Wow and you agreed to that?

Carly: I knew with whoever is burning down your warehouses whoever was close to me would have to be checked out.

Sonny: You're right. Are you coming over tonight?

Carly: Actually I was going to see if you could come here. Michael asked me to stay home tonight but I need to talk to you so would you come?

Sonny: Of course. I'll be right over.

(Carly waits on the steps of the brownstone and in no time Sonny's car pulls up. He gets out and walks to her. Without saying a word he wraps his arms around her and pulls into a heart stopping kiss. Once they pull apart they are both breathing hard and smiling.)

Carly: Hello to you too.

(Carly leads him inside and they sit in the living room.)

Carly: Sonny, I don't even know where to begin.

Sonny: Is something wrong?

Carly: No, nothing is wrong. It's just that we are moving really fast and I think we need to slow down a bit. I told Michael about us tonight and he was so excited. He asked if we were moving back into the penthouse and other things. I had to stop him and try to explain but he's too young to really understand.

Sonny: I understand. We still have trust to rebuild.

Carly: Yes and I don't want to move Michael again and have him think he has his family back only for it to be pulled apart.

Sonny: I know. I think we can make this work this time. I do. If moving slow is what you want that is what you will get. I love you and I will wait forever if I have to.

Carly: You won't have to wait that long.

(Carly moved over and cuddled into his chest. They just sat and talked until Carly was falling asleep in his arms. Sonny brought her up to her bed and then went to go say good night to Michael before he went back home. When he was home he looked in his mirror and smiled. He had his family back and this time they were going to get it right. On the other side of town another couple laid in bed together, having just had sex. The woman was covered in shadow but the man could be seen clearly. He was a muscularly built man with dark hair and eyes. His name was Lorenzo Alcazar, the same man that Carly had met in Long Island just a few weeks earlier. He looked at the woman next to him with admiration but not love.)

Woman: Lorenzo. I have been waiting so long.

Lorenzo: Not much longer. Soon the game begins.

Woman: Why buy all that worthless property?

Lorenzo: You have to start building an empire somewhere. My brother told me to start big and that got him killed when he crossed paths with a family in LA. We want Corinthos to be aware of us but not know who we are. He will be expecting a business attack.

Woman: As we prepare for a personal attack.

Lorenzo: Yes. You have never told me why you are so hot for revenge against them?

Woman: I could say the same about you.

Lorenzo: Business and sometimes business has a price. What about you?

Woman: I am here to avenge my brother…A.J.

Lorenzo: Quartermaine?

(The woman moved into the light and she could be seen clearly. It was none other than Skye Quartermaine.)

Skye: Yes. They murdered my brother last year when he was trying to get his child back. He told me that if his son came home and he didn't that he was dead. Well Michael came home and my brother is dead.

Lorenzo: That is why you hate Sonny and Carly so much.

Skye: Yes and it seems that since you met her you have a soft spot for her.

Lorenzo: Not at all. I feel sorry for her because she will have to learn the price of being Mrs. Sonny Corinthos.

(Skye smiles and lays back. For them this was strictly business, a means to an end. Sex was a bonus but there were no feelings. Skye needed a bankroll and front man for her vengeance. Lorenzo had no idea what her real plans for Carly were. Lorenzo needed someone who had some information about Sonny. Skye was more than willing to share what she new. Luckily for him it was a lot. Now they just had to sit back and wait for the games to begin.)


	3. A Night To Remember

**Chapter Three: A Night To Remember**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm skipping ahead Two Months!

It's been two months since Sonny and Carly reunited. Carly, Michael, and Leticia still lived at the brownstone. The club and cottage were in the process of being remodeled and Carly had to split her focus between the two but was always on top of everything, she wanted them both to be perfect. Ric and Carly had also become closer; he was helping her with the books and legal matters with the club and they began to get to know each other. She was beginning to trust him like she trusted Jason. Even though Sonny had asked Jason to stick around in Port Charles he need him to continue going between Miami and Puerto Rico to make sure nothing else happened. Sonny had everyone available on trying to find out who these new bosses were but they all came up empty. After a month Sonny decided to let Jason handle things down there, as long as he was kept up to date, and concentrate on his family. He and Carly had continued to grow closer and build a trust. He even kept her up to date on most things that were going on with his business. They were together almost nightly and Sonny thought it was getting closer to the time to take the next step. Skye and Lorenzo continued surveillance but Skye was beginning to get restless and decided it was time to begin with or without Lorenzo. Today, Carly, Sonny, and Michael were playing in the park. Carly watched Sonny with Michael and couldn't believe how wonderful these past months had been.

Carly (thinking): My life has never gone so right before. Sonny and I are finally happy. Why can't I shake this feeling that something is going to tear it apart?

(When Michael went up the slide Sonny walked over to Carly.)

Sonny: You look like you're a million miles away.

Carly: I was just thinking.

Michael: About what?

Carly: About how happy Mommy is.

Michael: I like it when you're happy.

Sonny: So do I.

Michael: Can daddy come over for dinner tonight?

Carly: Mr. Man, you have plans with your friends tonight. Remember?

Michael: Oh yeah.

Carly: We better get home to get your stuff packed.

Michael: Ok. Bye daddy.

Sonny: Bye buddy.

Carly: Bye. (whispers to Sonny) See you tonight.

Sonny: Bye.

(As they go their separate ways no one notices, but someone is watching them.)

Man: Ms. Quartermaine.

Skye: Did they see you?

Man: I don't think so. I sent the note to her house like you said.

Skye: Good. Keep me informed.

Man: Yes Ms. Quartermaine.

(He hangs up his cell and follows Carly. Leticia takes Michael upstairs to pack. Carly calls Leon to make sure everything was ok and then goes through the mail and finds an unmarked envelope. She opens it and finds the note.)

Carly (reading): I'm watching every move you make so watch your step.

(She figured it was just a stupid prank and threw it away. She went upstairs and helped Michael finish packing then they played for a bit until it was time for him to go. She dropped him off at his friend Stephen's house, as she was leaving she noticed Matt around the corner and smiled. Even after two months the guards were still everywhere but this time it didn't bother her like it used to. She knew how important it was to keep her family safe. She walked into harborveiw towers and looked at her reflection in the elevator. She didn't have time to change but thought she looked ok. When Max let her in the penthouse she had second thoughts about her casual appearance, the room was lit by candlelight, showered with roses, and soft music was playing.)

Carly: Sonny?

Sonny: Hi.

(Sonny walked out from the shadows)

Carly: What is all this?

Sonny: A celebration.

Carly: For what?

Sonny: You'll just have to wait and see.

Carly: Now I wish I had changed.

Sonny: You look perfect.

(Carly smiled as Sonny brought her to the table and they had a romantic candle lit dinner. They talked about Michael and the progress of the club while they ate. Unfortunately the progress on the club was a little slower than Carly would have liked but she understood the cottage took up a lot of time as well. Afterwards he walked her over to the couch to sit down and decided it was time for her first of two surprises.)

Carly: Sonny this is so special. What is the occasion?

Sonny: These past two have been like a dream and I want the dream to continue forever.

Carly: What are you saying?

(Sonny got down on one knee and took Carly's hand in his.)

Sonny: Caroline, we were able to find our way back to each other after a lot of pain. You came back to me when almost all hope was lost. You are my love, my life, and my soul mate. I want to be with you, I want to have children with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Caroline Benson Corinthos, will you marry me?

(From his pocket Sonny took out a black velvet box. Inside was an engagement ring with a white gold band and crystal clear diamond. Carly looked from the ring to Sonny with tears in her eyes. She wanted to scream her answer off the balcony but looked and Sonny and smiled.)

Carly: Yes Michael Corinthos. I'll marry you.

(Sonny slips the ring on her finger and they kiss. It was passionate and full of happiness. Carly knew it was right and it was time for them to declare their love in front of all their friends and family. When they broke apart Sonny knew it was time for the second surprise.)

Sonny: Come with me.

(Sonny takes her hand and brings her across the hall.)

Carly: Alexis's old penthouse?

Sonny: The addition to our home.

(He opens the door. The penthouse had been completely remodeled. What was Alexis's living room is now a den/playroom. It looked wonderful Carly couldn't help but hug Sonny.)

Carly: Sonny it's beautiful. Is this what Leon was doing while he was working on the club?

Sonny: Yeah.

Carly: So sneaky, but it is perfect.

(Sonny saw the glow in Carly's eyes. She was so happy. He gave her a tour of the new guest rooms, her office, Michael's room and a couple rooms that Carly noticed were unfinished.)

Carly: What are these rooms going to be?

Sonny: Well I figured you would want to design our baby's nursery yourself and the other is just a fun room for you to do with what you want.

Carly: I can't wait. When can Michael and I move in?

Sonny: Whenever you want.

Carly: I want to move in tomorrow, I can't wait to tell Bobbie and Michael.

(They continued to look around and then went to the living room to have a drink and talk some more. Sonny noticed that Carly couldn't stop smiling and she was glowing. He loved to see her happy.)

Carly: I want to have a big wedding this time.

Sonny: I think we should too.

Carly: Really?

Sonny: Yeah, it is going to be forever this time. I want you to have your dream wedding.

(They spent the rest of the night in each others arms and Carly continued to discuss how she imagined their wedding. When she had talked herself to sleep, Sonny carried her upstairs and held her in his arms. While he carried her she woke in his arms and looked at him with love but also lust. When they got to the bedroom, Sonny gently laid her on the bed and gently but passionately kissed her. They slowly undressed one another and made love. They both felt like they were the only two people in the world. Afterwards they laid in each others arms and Carly the first to fall asleep. Sonny watched her sleep and thanked god that she was in his life. The next morning Carly was the first to wake up and didn't want to leave Sonny's side but if she was going to move into the penthouse today she had a lot to do. She tried to quietly get up so she didn't wake Sonny but felt his hand on her arm. )

Sonny: Stay with me.

Carly: I can't.

Sonny: Why not?

Carly: I want to stay but I have to go check on our son and in case you have forgotten Michael and I are moving in today. If we are going to do that I have a lot of work to do and I want to tell Bobbie the good news.

Sonny: Have Leticia pick up Michael and bring him here, you can call Bobbie.

Carly: It is her day off and I want to tell Bobbie in person. Plus even though most of our things were destroyed in the fire we seem to have accumulated a lot of stuff at Bobbies that I have to pack.

Sonny: I guess I will have to let you go then. When should I have the movers there?

Carly: Let's see it is 9:30 now. How about 2:30?

Sonny: They will be there.

Carly: I'll be ready. Bye, Sonny. I love you.

Sonny: Love you, Bye

(She gives him a quick kiss, gets dressed and heads out the door. She really didn't want to leave Sonny's arms but she had a lot of work to do. When she got to the ground floor she wasn't surprised to find max waiting to take her back to the brownstone. As soon as Carly left Sonny called Benny.)

Sonny: Benny, It's me.

Benny: Yeah boss.

Sonny: I need movers at Carly's mother's house at 2:30. Also I need Jason back here.

Benny: Is there a problem?

Sonny: Is has been over a month and nothing. There is no need for him to be there so just do it.

(After he hung up the phone, he took a shower and got dressed. He had some paperwork to look over and then he was going to head over to The Brownstone to make sure the movers did things right. When Carly got out the car she felt like she was on cloud nine. As soon as she entered the house Bobbie could tell immediately that something happened.)

Bobbie: Carly? Is everything ok?

Carly: Mama everything is perfect. Sonny asked me to marry hum and I said yes. And there's more. Sonny had the two penthouses combined and redone. We're moving in today.

Bobbie: Are you sure you're not moving too fast? It was only two months ago that you said you needed things to go slowly so you could build a trust.

Carly: Mama we are closer than over, we have built a trust.

Bobbie: In two months?

Carly: Mama, please don't. I am so happy -- this feels right.

(Bobbie looks in her eyes and knows that she is happy. She sighs and smiles.)

Bobbie: As long as you're happy. Will I be invited to the wedding this time?

Carly: Of course. We are having a big wedding this time. Thank you for getting Michael this morning. Where is he?

(Before Bobbie could answer Michael came running downstairs to greet her.)

Michael: Mommy!

Carly: Hey, Mr. Man. How are you?

Michael: Good. I had so much fun; we played video games and watched movies. Then his mom made us go to bed at ten. She is stricter than you about bedtime.

Carly: I'm glad you had fun. Well Mr. Man, I have some news for you.

Michael: What is it?

Carly: Daddy and I are getting married and we are moving in with him today.

Michael: YAY!

(Michael jumped up in happiness and hugged his mother so tightly she almost fell over.)

Bobbie: If you're going to move today you should get a move on. Would you like some help?

Carly: That would be great.

(Carly had thought that because most of their belongings went up in smoke it wouldn't take long but it seemed like in two month's Michael had collected more toys than before the fire. They had only just packed the last box when the movers arrived and shortly after Sonny arrived he sneaked up behind Carly and put his arms around her.)

Sonny: Are you ready?

Carly: Never been more ready for anything.

(As they were talking Bobbie walked over, Michael was learning how to play the card game war with Max.)

Bobbie: Carly, what are you going to do with the cottage once it's finished?

Carly: I haven't thought about that.

Sonny: I have actually thought about that. If it's ok with you, when Jason gets back, maybe he can live here.

Carly: Jason! He's coming home?

Sonny: Benny contacted him for me. He'll be back tomorrow.

(As they were talking, one of the movers drops a box of Michael's toys which startles Carly.)

Carly: Where did you find these guys?

Sonny: Benny hired them. (To the mover) You guys better be more careful.

Mover: Ok Mr. Corinthos.

Carly: I think it's just because they're so afraid of the mighty Mr. Corinthos.

Sonny: Maybe.

(When everything is in the truck Sonny, Carly, and Michael get into his car and head to the penthouse while Bobbie headed to the hospital. Sonny and Carly unpacked Michael's toys first and he played while Carly unpacked her clothes and Sonny cooked dinner. During dinner Carly looked around and thought of a few female touches she could bring to their home. As Sonny stared at her he knew exactly what she was thinking and welcomed the changes she would bring to the place. After dinner Michael took his bath and then they both read him a story to fall asleep. Afterwards they went downstairs and sat on the couch and looked into each other's eyes.)

Carly: Is this real? Am I going to wake up tomorrow and this will all be a dream?

Sonny: No baby this is real and it is forever.

Carly: Forever, I like the sound of that. So when should we get married?

Sonny: How are you going to plan a wedding while the club and cottage are being done?

Carly: Well since we are giving Jason the cottage I'll let Ric handle the cottage. So all I have to focus on is the club and planning our wedding.

(Carly smiled and put her arms around Sonny and snuggled into his chest, as she was laying she couldn't but feel that something was going to happen to rip their peaceful world apart once more. As they were just about to fall asleep there was an urgent knock on the door. Carly got up as Sonny rushed to see who it was. Carly was immediately nervous that something had happened. They were both surprised to see a very pregnant Courtney on the other side of the door.)


End file.
